


When the Kids are asleep

by LadyInuki_chan09



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Car Sex, Drabble Collection, F/M, Forest Sex, Songfic, accepting suggestions, from Canon to AU, parental date night in th forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyInuki_chan09/pseuds/LadyInuki_chan09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the truth behind why minivans are a must</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that would be Rumiko Takahashi. Song is Heat of the Moment, by Asia. 

When the kids are asleep…the parents will play!

Rating: M

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome  
This is the first fic I've ever written...so I hope it's good haha

Kagome was on her way home after a long day of purifying demons, and helping the miko from a neighboring village with her training. The miko who had resided there previously had recently passed away in her sleep, so obviously a new miko was needed to take her place. The new miko was quite young, and had not completed her training yet. Kagome had volunteered to help with her training, so that she would be ready sooner. Yet, now Kagome was starting to regret volunteering for this, it constituted long days away from her own village, and her family there.

'Inuyasha is not going to be happy about how late I am getting back, especially if he finds out I came back on my own,' thought Kagome. 'Even if I am finally trained, he doesn't like me wandering around by myself, especially at night.'

As Kagome walked down the path that led to her village, she noticed that there was a rustling among the bushes. But her hair also rippled as a gust of wind came through, so she played it off as just being the wind. She couldn't sense anyone or thing in the bushes, so she felt relatively safe as she walked. She even began to hum as she walked.

I never meant to be so bad to you,

One thing I said that I would never do.

One look from you and I would fall from grace,

And that would wipe this smile right from my face.

Do you remember where we used to dance?

And incidence arose from circumstance

One thing lead to another we were young  
and we would scream together songs unsung.

It was the heat of the moment  
telling me what your heart meant  
Heat of the moment shone in your eyes

and now you find yourself in 82  
The disco hotspots hold no charm for you  
You can't concern yourself with bigger things  
You catch the pearl and ride the dragon's wings

Cause it was the heat of the moment  
telling me what your heart meant  
Heat of the moment shone in your eyes

When your looks are gone and you're alone  
how many nights you sit beside the phone  
what were the things you wanted for yourself  
Teenage ambition you remember well

It was the heat of the moment  
telling me what your heart meant  
Heat of the moment shone in your eyes

It was the heat of the moment  
telling me what your heart meant  
Heat of the moment shone in your eyes.

Kagome had just crested the hill that over looked her village when someone wrapped their arms around her waist and yanked her backwards, dragging her over to a tree, and thrust her forward into the tree. She was now pressed with her back against the tree, ready to scream for Inuyasha, when she looked up into the face of her would be molester. Two shining golden eyes were staring directly into her own glowing eyes. 'Shit he scared the crap out of me. I'll have to remember to get back at him later for it. He shouldn't be doing things like tha….Oh God!' Kagome moaned as a set of warm lips were pressed to her neck, right on top of the mating mark on the left side. The lips then started to suck on the mark, sending bolts of pure pleasure straight to the place between her legs, the spot that was now throbbing with need for the man in front of her.

Inuyasha had been waiting for her to return. She had been gone all day, and he had been forced to endure not only the perverted monk's stupid antics with Sango, but also Shippo complaining that Keishin was eating all of his pocky. 'That's it pup, show him he can't push you around just because you are younger than him, and he's full demon,' praised Inuyasha.

Keishin was about a year old, and he was developing at the normal rate for a hanyou child. Inuyasha couldn't have been happier when Kagome had come to him and told him that they were having a baby, not even half a year after they were mated. Of course, the mood swings hadn't been fun at all, but since Kagome had removed the rosary and could no longer subdue him with that hated word, it hadn't been too bad.

Now here he sat waiting for her to return from the village she had spent her day in, when all of a sudden he could smell her scent, just over the hill. He dashed up the hill and circled around to come up behind her. As he ambushed her, he could tell that she had been preoccupied in thought because she hadn't sensed him coming. He shoved her up against a near by tree and proceeded to ravish her neck with kisses, taking time to suck on his mark. He knew what that mark did. It heightened all of the feelings he caused his Kagome to experience….oh yeah, this was going to be good.

Kagome could not seem to catch her breath as Inuyasha made his way down her front, untying her haori as he went. She hated wearing the traditional miko robes, so instead of the traditional red and white, she wore midnight blue hakamas and a creamy baby blue haori with a cream under shirt, which was now on the ground behind her.

Inuyasha proceeded to move to her left breast, sucking incessantly on her beaded nipple, relishing in her moans. He cupped her right breast in his left hand and sighed as Kagome lifter her hands to massage his ears. He groaned as she gently rubbed at the base, the vibrations from his moan causing the sensations on her nipple to increase, and Kagome to moan in turn.

Kagome decided that she had had enough of Inuyasha being in charge, so she shoved his shoulders rather roughly to get him to back off. When he had stumbled dazedly back from her, she took the advantage and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell on his back, and Kagome immediately pounced on his chest. She quickly got him out of his inner and outer haori and promptly started to work on the ties of his hakamas. As she worked on the ties, she started to kiss his chest, lightly circling his nipples with her tongue and sucking on the tight little beads, eliciting several moans from Inuyasha's lips. She made her way down his stomach and dipped her tongue into his belly button as she came upon it. When she had freed his erection, she gave him no room to switch their positions as she sucked his member into her mouth. She loved to do this, loved the feelings of control she had over her hanyou. He may have been a hanyou, and stronger than her, but he was reduced to whining and begging when she got him like this. His groans and growls were music to her ears.

Inuyasha loved the feel of his mate's hot, wet mouth encasing his erection. She had become quite talented over the last year, when they didn't have enough time or privacy to actually mate. Having a pup put quite a damper on when they were able to mate, but tonight, he had bribed Kilala to watch over Keishin and Shippo so that he and his Kagome could have some alone time. All thought fled Inuyasha's mind when Kagome began to deep throat him. Every time his head hit the back of her throat, a spasm would shoot all the way through his penis to his balls. He loved when his woman would do this for him, and he knew that when she was done, he would be between her legs so fast, she wouldn't know what had licked her until it was too late. Ha-ha. Just as he began to laugh in his head he felt that tightening in his body that let him know he was about to cum.

"Kami Kagome! I'm cumming! SHIT!" Inuyasha howled as his release came upon him. He looked down to see his breath-taking mate swallow every drop that came out and then she licked him clean. 'Wow, that's all I can think of. No matter how many times we go at it, it never gets boring!' In a flash, Inuyasha had Kagome on her back, with both of her haori's spread out behind her so that she wasn't lying on the ground. Inuyasha proceeded to yank off her hakamas and her panties all in one clean sweep. Her aroused scent hit him full on as he dipped his head toward her welcoming heat. He gave a tentative lick to her folds, circling around her clit, and then suddenly thrust his tongue into her tight passage.

"I-Inu…Inuyasha! Oh KAMI!" screamed Kagome as Inuyasha fucked her with his mouth. His thrusting tongue was driving her nuts, and he knew it. All Kagome could do was writhe and moan, hoping that this sweet torture would end soon, but hoping at the same time that is would never end. When his hand came into play and started to rub rough little circles around her clit, she shuddered as her climax washed over her. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed to the heavens. She could feel him licking her clean, and then pushing himself up and positioning his now throbbing member at her entrance. As he pushed home, Kagome gave another piercing scream as the motion brought more ripples of pleasure to her already exhausted body.

Inuyasha started up a steady rhythm, in out in out, speeding up every time he heard Kagome moan for him to go faster. Moments later, when he felt her walls begin to flutter; he sped up even faster until he was pounding into her wet passage. His love for this woman knew no bounds, especially when she was hot, wet, and writhing beneath him.

Kagome was helpless against the onslaught of emotions and sensations elicited from her mate pounding himself into her tight passage. She could feel the tight coil with in her begin to tighten further, and knew that she was close. She was so close that she almost screamed in frustration, until she heard Inuyasha pant in her ear, "Cum for me Koi, cum and scream my name." His whispered pants were all Kagome needed to hear. All she could do was grasp Inuyasha's shoulders as her climax washed over her. "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha could hold back no more, and thrust violently into his mate's tight sheath one last time. His seed shot out and into her waiting womb as he felt his phallus swell to the point where it could not be removed at the time. (It is one of his traits from his father's blood. When a dog mates, its penis will swell after its climax to ensure that none of the semen will come out until the female is pregnant.) Inuyasha slowly lowered himself to the side of Kagome, and shifted till she was on top of him, since he could not pull away yet. Kagome experimentally clenched her inner muscles around his cock, and Inuyasha hissed out the air he had just breathed in.

"Let's not start that again until I can move, Kagome. You remember what happened last time?" inquired Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah I do, that was one of the best nights of my life Inu. It was absolutely delicious." Her lusty purr did nothing to calm his raging hormones.

"Maybe we can have another go then?"

Kagome was too busy reminiscing about the last time she had done that to her mate. It had resulted in Keishin, 9 months later. It was definitely a night she would always remember. At that thought, she remembered Keishin and Shippo.

"Where are Shippo and Keishin? Don't tell me you left them alone!" Kagome began to panic, in her lusty haze, she had temporarily forgotten about everything else, including her children.

"Shhh, they are fine, I had Kilala watch after them, I wanted a little bit of alone time with my mate. Is that too much to ask for?"

"You know it's not, but we can't be out here all night, I do need to rest some before I have to go back and continue to train that miko."

Inuyasha felt his cock shrink enough to where he could move it again, so he decided that there had been enough talk for that night. He was unconcerned about the new miko and her stupid village. It wasn't his fault they only had a young, untrained miko to take over. All he cared about was the beautiful, passionate, drop dead gorgeous, and loving woman that was currently beneath him…right where he wanted her.

As he started the rhythm again, he thought of what a turn his life had made for the better, and silently thanked the Kami's for bringing this amazing woman into his life.


	2. The real reason soccermom's have minivans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth behind why minivans are a must

1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that would be Rumiko Takahashi.

Why soccer mom's truly use mini-vans...

Rating: M

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

 

"MOM! Hurry up! I don't want to be late for the first game of the season!"

"Coming Itsumi. I'll make sure you are there on time sweetling, just make sure you have your shin guards, jersey, cleats, and knee socks. Then go ahead and get in the van with your brothers and sister."

Kagome sighed loudly as she heard the grumbling voice of her teenage daughter. All she seemed able to do anymore was yell about one thing or another. The fourteen year old was quite a commanding child, having acquired her father's stubbornness and devil-may-care attitude. Kagome heard Itsumi collecting her belongs and listened as she shut the door behind her. She was too much her father, damn the man. From her silver hair, fangs, claws, dog ears, and golden hued eyes...she was the spitting image of her father. Being the oldest at the age of 14, Itsumi was followed by 2 sisters, Tensuki, 11, and Setsuni, 5, and 2 brothers, Inushiro, 9, and Keishin, 2. Kagome was proud of all of her children, most of them displaying their father's good looks, but their mother's disposition. In the 15 years the two had been married, Kagome could honestly say that she was the happiest she had even been in her entire life. Between her loving husband and her beautiful children...she was truly blessed. The only sad event to mar the last decade of her life was the death of her beloved ji-chan. The man had lived an extremely long and eventful life, but he finally succumbed to the afterlife a few years prior, but that was in the past.

Today was the day of Itsumi's first soccer game for the season. Kagome was excited for her; she had been practicing extra hard lately to be ready for this game. Kagome was just glad that Inu would be able to come to the game as well. He had been really busy at work lately, trying to get his current project completely constructed on time. She hadn't seen him since the previous morning. Itsumi was excited because Kagome's mother and brother would also be attending the game. Kagome was also excited about something entirely different than the game, but that thought would have to take a back seat.

While Kagome was backing the snack bag and getting the rest of the children ready to go to the game, Inuyasha was rushing through the final plans on his current construction project. He had to get the final draft done before he could go to his daughter's game. He was nearly finished, and for that he was eternally grateful. He hadn't been able to spend much time with Kagome or the kids because of this new project, and since the little time he had was spent with the entire family, he hadn't had any alone time with Kagome in almost a month and a half. He was starting to feel the effects of such a drought in their sex life. The little time he had spent with Kagome these last couple of weeks had left him with a hard-on every time he was in her presence; since that usually included time with the children, he was left perpetually unsatisfied. He was now to the point that even thinking about his beautiful, sexy wench had him hard and ready in seconds.

'Damn it...thoughts like that are not what I need right now. Shit, I don't know if I can make it through this fucking game.'

Finally the stupid final draft was done and he was cleaning up after his work. He would normally have a secretary to clean up after his messes, but he had fired the last secretary. The bitch had lusted after him and believed that she could sway him from his mate. The woman, Kikyou, had tried to put the moves on him while at work, and when he had rejected her, she had resorted to screwing with the messages his mate would leave when he couldn't be reached, and apparently insinuating things that were untrue. He and Kagome had talked and found that the problem hadn't been between them, but with Kikyou keeping messages from him and telling Kagome lies. He had immediately fired her ass after finding out about her deceptiveness, and had yet to hire a new secretary. He was slightly wary of getting a new one if there was the possibility that she would be just like Kikyou.

Inuyasha looked at the clock and realized that he was going to be late to Izumi's soccer game. He rushed through the last part of his clean up and made a mad dash to his car.

Kagome watched and cheered as Izumi dribbled the soccer ball down the field. The smile on her daughter's face brought a smile to Kagome's face as she listened to the crowd go wild. Tensuki and Inushiro were screaming like crazy for Itsumi while Setsuni and Keishin sat at Kagome's feet playing with each other, completely oblivious to anything around them. Suddenly the crowd erupted as Itsumi passed the ball to her teammate, who then scored the first point of the game.

'Too bad Inuyasha isn't here yet, he would be so proud.'

As Kagome was stewing in her thoughts about where Inuyasha was, he came jogging up to their little group. He immediately went to Kagome, noticing her look as he approached. He silently slipped in behind her, making the quiet signal to anyone that noticed him. His arms slipped around Kagome's waist from behind, causing a startled jump from the object of his affections. Kagome whirled around to see who was being so familiar with her, when her lips were claimed by her mate's. The kiss quickly became heated and Kagome had to break it before they became a complete spectacle in front of Itsumi's soccer team and their families. Setsuni jumped up as soon as she spotted her father and ran to him, Keishin quickly following.

Inuyasha felt swamped in the desire he felt for his Kagome. As soon as they kissed his blood heated up and his body quickly responded to her closeness. He felt Kagome jerk away, and before he could feel hurt, he noticed the flush that spread across her face and the darkening of desire within her eyes. If she hadn't broken the kiss when she did, Inuyasha wasn't sure what would have happened next. He wasn't sure he could trust his control, even with all of these people around them. Something grabbed a hold of his leg, and he looked down to find Setsuni and Keishin clinging to his legs, faces upturned in the cutest sets of puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. He knelt to pick the two up, but thought better of it as the material of his pants rubbed against a very sensitive part of his anatomy, strengthening the response Kagome had already started. He settled for kneeling and giving each a giant bear hug. Tensuki and Inushiro both came over to hug and cling to their father as well, but not as strongly as the two younger children. He smiled warmly at his children, and then at Kagome's mom and brother, both having happily greeted him. He turned back to Kagome to see that the desire in her eyes hadn't diminished, it had actually increased. And her heavenly scent...he wasn't sure how long he could hold out against the assault on his senses. The woman was downright sexy as hell. She didn't think so, having put on a few pounds after having 5 children. Yet, Inuyasha thought she was more beautiful than ever, the extra weight and wrinkles a testament to the fact that she was well cared for and well loved, both of which were important to him.

The half-time buzzer went off and the teams went to their respective sides to regroup and get their plans for the second half in order. There would be a twenty minute break, during which all of the players could rejoin their families for a little while, or socialize among themselves. Itsumi dashed over to her father and jumped on his back as he stepped away from Kagome. The two began an impromptu wrestling match that Inuyasha let her win and when they stood up again, there wore identically fanged smiles upon each of their faces. Kagome smiled lovingly at the two as she stooped to pick up Keishin as he tugged upon her skirt. After she had him perched upon her hip, she looked up to see Inuyasha with Setsuni under one arm, Inushiro under the other arm, and Tensuki and Itsumi piled upon his back. It was the perfect picture moment and as she wished she had a camara she heard the tell tale click of one right behind her, and she smiled as she realized that her Mom was way ahead of her.

The family sat down on their blanket in the grass and as Mama-baa-chan and Sota took a seat on the edge, Inuyasha directed all of the kids to stay with their grandmother and uncle.

"Ok pups, you all stay with obaa-chan until okaa and I return. We just have a little errand to run and we will be right back."

"But Otou! You might miss the rest of my game!"

"I promise you Itsumi, we will be back in time to see the end of the game! Just do your best and we'll be right back."

The other children put up small protests, and Keishin refused to be set down. Mama-baa-chan had to literally pry him off of his mother and then distracted him with suckers and coloring books. The older kids reluctantly followed suit soon after. Inuyasha smiled devilishly at Kagome as he hauled her towards their mini van. Kagome knew that look all too well; it told of inappropriate thoughts. She didn't know what errand Inu thought they needed to run, but she was sure that whatever it was it wouldn't be a true errand.

Sure enough, as soon as they reached the mini van, Inuyasha opened up the back of the van and slid the seats down into the floor. A blanket that was kept in the back of the van was spread out on the floor of the van and Kagome found herself being fairly thrown into the van. Before she could even sit upright, Inuyasha had the back door shut and locked and was pushing her back down on the floor.

LEMON WARNING!

"This is where the fun begins my love."

His hands started their exploration slowly; sliding through her hair, testing the glorious black locks. He caressed her hair, glorying in the silken feel of it as it spread through his fingers. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, anchoring his straining erection in the apex of her thighs. He couldn't help but give a gentle buck, creating delicious friction between their bodies that set both their nerves on alert. Her hands weren't idle during all of this, as she spread her hands across his chest, caressing his rippling muscles with her finger tips. While he worked his way down to her neck and shoulders, her hands moved in the opposite direction, heading straight for his sensitive ears. Their lower bodies were moving together in a rhythm as old as time, bring both of them dangerously close to the edge of climax. Yet, neither one was willing to end their interlude so shortly. Inuyasha looked down into the face of his beloved and concluded that she had way to many articles of clothing still on her body. He started by working the buttons open on her shirt, exposing all of her beautiful chest to his scorching gaze.

Even in all the years they had been mated, she still looked as beautiful as she had on that day so long ago. Of course she had aged some; there were wrinkles around her mouth from laughing and smiling so much, and she had a mature look about her that came with being a mother, but she was still the smiling, giggling, innocent school girl that had endeared him to her so many years before. He never seemed to get enough of her, no matter how many times they came together.

Inuyasha was jolted from his thoughts as an impatient Kagome made her thoughts known in a caress that was impossible to ignore. He growled low in his throat and set his mouth at her pulse point. Her moan of satisfaction and frustration sent tingles down his spine and an involuntary lunge of his lower body, upping the ante of their passion.

In a flurry of clothing, suddenly the two were completely naked. 'Thank God for tinted windows...and that everyone is at the game.' Kagome allowed herself one moment to be thankful before the feel of something hot and wet encasing her nipple dragged all thought from her mind.

Inu suckled like a newborn pup until he had Kagome arching off the floor, writhing in pleasure. Her little moaning sounds were music to his ears, calling to him to finish what he had started. Her moaning coupled with the erotic slide of his flesh against hers sent his erection to throbbing. His hands moved down her body, caressing her skin as they went. His left hand slid around to her lush buttocks and pulled her tighter to him, as his right hand dived in between her legs, caressing the bud of her passion. She cried out his name and arched her back, giving him full access. Within seconds, Inuyasha was down between her legs, mouth latching onto succulent skin, licking at everything her body had to offer. Just as Kagome thought she couldn't take any more, Inu thrust his tongue as far as it could go, flicking around inside her core. Kagome muffled the scream that tore out of her throat with her hands, but nothing could prevent the aftershocks that sent tears down her face and her heart beat sky rocketing.

Without even giving his mate a moment to recover from her earth shattering climax, Inuyasha drove his stiff erection into her soft womanhood. She arched again as he set a fast pace; one she couldn't even hope to keep up with. Skin meeting skin, moans and growls...Kagome felt like she was part of a hailstorm of passion. When they finally hit the crest of their climaxes, Inuyasha howled and sank his fangs into Kagome's left shoulder, right above her collarbone.

LEMON ENDING

Inuyasha lifted his face from Kagome's shoulder and looked down into her beautiful eyes.

"That, my mate, is what I have been waiting for all day."

"Haha, well I'm glad I could make your wish come true my love, but it's time we got back to Itsumi's game. If we miss the ending, she won't let us hear the end of it."

"Fine, ruin all of my fun why don't you. At least I was able to talk you into buying the mini van instead of buying that damned sports car."

"The ONLY reason you didn't want the sports car was because it was too small, of course the one we were looking at had enough room for us and the kids. I don't see why we couldn't have gotten the sports car."

"There may have been enough room for the kids in it, but we wouldn't have been able to do the other things we do in this van..."

"You are such a horny bastard."

Inuyasha looked at his mate lovingly as she blushed a crimson red from their conversation. She never seemed to loose that innocent feel about her... she still blushed when they got into heavy talk about making love. He would never grow tired of her.

"Yeah, but I'm your horny bastard, so you better just get used to me."

She began to laugh as he hoisted her over his shoulder and ran in the direction of the soccer field, and the kids that waited for them.


End file.
